The Two Loves of a Sparrow
by AngelEyes2122
Summary: An unplanned interview with the captain of the Pearl, Jack Sparrow. An inside look at the two loves in his life.


**_The Two Loves of a Sparrow_**

Disclaimer: I don't own "Pirates of the Caribbean" or even Captain Jack Sparrow. T'would be nice someday, but alas, now is not the time. "Pirates" and all its characters are the property of Disney. I do own myself, however.

I can't explain what happened. It was very strange. It was a Saturday night and I was sitting in my family's blue recliner, feet curled underneath me while I watched my favorite Disney movie, "Pirates of the Caribbean". I sat, spellbound by the movie's breathtaking views of the ocean, the ships..not to mention the former captain of the Black Pearl-Captain Jack Sparrow.

After the movie had ended, I forced myself to turn off the DVD and **not** watch it a second time around; I'd save that for when I woke up the next morning. When I had crawled into bed and sufficiently snuggled myself as deep into the covers as possible, I closed my eyes with one thought on my mind: what it would be like to interview the infamous pirate who sacked Nasaou port without firing a single shot. That's when I began to dream.

_I was sitting on the beach of what appeared to be a deserted island-the same one Jack had been left to die on in the movie. In my hands were a black notebook and pen. A badge on my bright orange tank top read "Loreena MacKenzie, Hartford Current." _

"_That's odd." I thought. "I'm not a newspaper journalist. Heck, I don't even have a job! I'm only 17!" _

But it seemed that in my dream I was older than my 17 years. Around 21, I think. The woman in my dream didn't look anything like me, although I knew it was me in there because she did have my voice. She was prettier than I with long, bright red hair, slung over her left shoulder and secured tightly by a green ribbon that matched her eyes. She had beautiful, thick black eyebrows and eyelashes. I couldn't help but be jealous of my dream person. Anyway...

_As I sat on the beach, sand getting all over my denim skirt, I finally noticed I wasn't alone. Not too far away a man was walking..no he was staggering around, flailing his arms in a humorous fashion. The way he walked almost look like he was drunk. His hair was long, and raven black with many a dreadlocks and beads in it, soulful eyes that made many girls hearts just melt._

"_wait a minute." I thought again. "If I can see that much of him, that means he's coming this way!" I started to panic. I wasn't sure I wanted to meet a drunken man; especially since he looked like a pirate as he stepped closer and closer towards me._

_Hurriedly I stood up, not caring that I had dirt on my clothes or that I was on a deserted island alone with-with whoever he was. _

"_Wh..who are you?" I asked in a quivering voice, nervously thumbing my notebook in my right hand._

_He eyed me from head to toe as if he'd never seen a girl before, or at least a girl dressed like I was. "I be Captain Jack Sparrow, luv. An' you?"_

_He tried to capture my hand to kiss it, but I had quick reflexes and instead moved my hand to smooth the fly away pieces of my hair._

"_My name is Loreena MacKenzie." I told him. "I'm a journalist."_

_The puzzled look on his face told me he had no clue as to what a 'journalist' was. So, I took it upon myself to explain what that meant._

"_I write stories about people and places for newspapers."_

_The wind on the beach blew his hair around in all directions. The messier it looked, the better. "HOLD IT! Did I just think that? I'm outta my mind!!"_

_His slightly slurred voice brought me out of the fight I was having with myself. _

"_An' how did ya get on this island. Pirates dump ya 'ere too?"_

_Oh great! He wanted to know how I got there when I myself wasn't even sure. It was just a dream I was having, but how could I explain that?So, I decided I just do along with the Captain's suggestion._

"_Uh yeah. I was 'dumped here' by aforementioned pirates."_

"_So I see." He again eyed me over. I had just had enough with that evil twinkle in his eye and was planning on telling him off until he said, "At least they stuck ya here with me."_

_I decided a change in subject was needed. Since I was a journalist, why not interview the guy and get his mind out of the gutter? "Uh. Mr Sparrow.."_

"_Captain, luv. It's captain." He corrected he, just like he would in the movie. _

"_Captain Sparrow, seeing I am a journalist and do stories of people, would ya mind if I asked you a few questions?" I asked then added his story would be read 'world wide' and he'd become even more famous than he was then._

_That did it and the subject was changed. Captain Sparrow sat himself down on the beach and folded his hands under his chin._

"_What would ya like to know, missy?"_

_I took a similar position next to him, but far enough away that I was out of arms reach. "Well," I started, trying to think of a question. "What are the two most important things in your life?" There. That was a safe subject as long as he stayed clear of Tortuga and it's so called "women."_

"_Ah, that's easy!" he proclaimed happily, his hands doing swirling motions in the air around his handsome face. "Me ship and rum. A pirate needs no more than tha'!"_

"_Care to explain a little more..Captain?" I put my pen to the notebook and began writing about the two loves of a Sparrow._

"_Y'see, a ship isn't just a deck, a keel (author's note: is that right?), and a hold. A ship is freedom." He stretched forth his right hand over the Caribbean waters, as if painting a ship sailing out at sea. "It's the heart and soul a true pirate. It's his home and his first and foremost love."_

_I knew the answers to the questions before he even answered. I'd watched "Pirates" so many times I could recite the entire movie. And in the movie, anyone who loves Jack knows what he loves most: the Pearl and rum._

_Out of somewhere deep within his vest, Captain Sparrow pulled out a flask containing rum I assumed. After taking a large swig of it, he continued on. _

"_The Pearl is me life. It's my ship. My girl. And when Barbosa took 'er away from me, I went mad with hatred for him. But, in the end, I was able to kill 'im and take my beloved back."_

_The way he flippantly talked about killing his former first mate, bothered me; until I remembered, he was a pirate and that's just the way things were. Besides. I knew Barbosa had it coming to him anyway. Anything that belonedg to Jack and was taken from him was not right. (author's note: okay, so I have a biased opinion being a Sparrow fan and all)_

_Jack again took a swig of his drink and then offered me some. But I graciously declined, not having the stomach for such filth._

"_Oh come on! It's good stuff!" he urged, pushing the vile flask to me._

"_No! I don't want any of it! It's a vile drink that makes even the best of men filthy." I replied, thrusting the drink back to the pirate._

"_You sound like someone I know."_

_I knew he was referring to Elizabeth and her grand speech when she was likewise stranded on the island with Jack. When she had gotten rid of all the rum left on the island, Jack had got so upset and her little speech of the 'vile drink' just made him even more mad to the point he had contemplated shooting her-but only for a moment._

"_So, Captain Sparrow, what is your other love?" _

"_The stuff you wouldn't try just now." He mumbled, hurt that I wouldn't at least taste a little his most sacred possession next to the Pearl._

_Feeling a little sorry for him due to the puppy dog eyes he gave me, I quietly urged him to explain what was so great about it. _

_He gave his famous cocky grin and began his story of rum. _

"_Rum, ah the wonderful stuff! It's the essential pirate drink. Can't be a pirate without it! It's beautiful red, smooth color is soothing. Reminds me of many sunsets on the Caribbean that I've seen. And it's perfect for that time when you need to forget all yer worries. Know what I mean, luv?" Jack asked, elbowing me in the side._

_Hey, how'd he manage to elbow me when I had purposely made sure we sat far enough apart? He must've gotten closer as I was writing everything down._

_I quickly put distance between us, not trusting him to be a gentleman at all. "Continue,please." I said, keeping my eyes focused on the paper with all my notes on it._

_Jack backed away, seeing I didn't relish in his proximity. "Well, Rum is rum! It's the first treasure I always look for when looting other ships!"_

_I couldn't help but laugh as I watched Jack stand up and stagger around, taking more swigs of the drink he so loved. Unfortunately as he drank more, he began to slur his speech more, stumble more often until finally his tail of rum ended with a snore._

_He fell onto the beach with a thud and was out like a light. And he was snoring! I put my journalist belongings in my shirt pocket, and crept quietly over to the sleeping Sparrow. I admired, once again, his dreadlocked hair with it's mass of beads, the red bandana on his forehead that kept the hair away from his eyes. And those muscular arms! Oh!_

"_Snap out of it, Loreena before you drool enough to create your own Caribbean waters!"_

_I knew my dream had to be coming to end soon, but I wasn't going to leave without fulfilling at least one wish. And that wish was to..._

"LOREENA!!!" shouted my mother from the other side of my bedroom door.

I sat straight up in bed, my brownish-red hair sticking up every which way, my bed covers twisted and tied in knots. My mother's voice had woke me out of my lovely "Pirates" dream, dashing any hopes I had of seeing the conclusion.

"Time for breakfast, honey." She announced as the smell of bacon and eggs finally made contact with my nose, it's smell wafting slowly under the door as my stomach began to growl.

"I'll be there in a minute." I yelled while untangling myself from the bed, making my way to my laptop computer to quickly write out my dream. I was going to turn it into a story.

And so, here I am, letting the world of "Pirates" fans, "Jack Sparrow fans" and all others read my feeble attempt at a story. So I hope you take the time to review it. Constructive criticism is welcomed. Thanks for reading,! Now I have to go get that breakfast my stomach so desires!

THE END

Author's note: my name isn't Loreena, in case anyone was interested and thanks to everyone who reviews. Feedback always makes my day brighter!


End file.
